Hide and seek
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: Elena has been living with Damon in the Salvatore Boardinghouse, since Stefan left and Jeremy died. Everything has been sad and grey since then, so Damon decides she needs to have a bit of fun. Delena!


Hide and seek

Everything had been kind of sad and silent since Jeremy's death. Stefan left, for good this time, and I had moved into the boarding house on a permanent basis. I had burned our old house to the ground, with Jeremy's body inside. All the memories burned along. I was ready to start a fresh, new life. That new life didn't involve Stefan. Actually, it only involved Damon right at the moment. It invovled a lot of Damon.

I had been sleeping in his bed, ever since I moved in. I simply couldn't bear being alone with my thoughts. There was nothing sexaul attached to our nights spend together. We hadn't even kissed. Damon knew how I felt about the whole "Jeremy's dead and Stefan's gone" situation. I needed time. That could also be one of the reasons why he just did what I asked him to. He held me every night, he kept me company during the say and helped me getting used to my new vampire life. He helped me train, so I knew how to defend my self against other vampires.

He also comforted me, when I woke up at night and screamed and cried. He held me, stroke my hair and let his love make me calm again.

This went on for almost 3 months. Just Damon and I. Him, training me, sleeping with me, protecting me from my dreams and keeping my mind off things. But one evening, as we were drinking the usually bourbon, something different happened. We had spend all day fighting against each other, for me to practice. I had actually hurt Damon this time.

"Elena, give me your glass," Damon said and reached for my empty glass. I handed it to him, thinking that he would refill it. But he didn't. He put our glass on the table, stood up and reached for my hand. I frowned. What did he have in mind? Confused I put my hand in his and let him drag me to the middle of the floor. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the warmth from his body, and the familiar smell of him. The smell that always calmed me down.

And all of sudden he started dancing with me. "What are you doing?" I asked and looked at him, while we slowly moved around on the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and enjoyed him being close to me. He made me calm. "You've been sad for long enough, Elena. I want you to start being happy," he said and looked briefly at my lips. Right at that moment, I saw how much I actually meant to him. I learned just how much he cared for me. How could I've missed that?

"I am happy, Damon. You make me happy... I'm happy when you're around," I said and put both my arms around his neck. I wanted to be closer to him. He slipped his arms around my waist. I felt his upper body against mine. That familiar feeling of him close to me. "You're not happy... You have nightmares, every night. You need fun! You need something that doesn't happen every day. Close your eyes, count to ten and come find me!" He kissed my forehead and disappeared. I shrugged and started counting to ten. While I was slowly counting, I tried listening. I finally got to ten and opened my eyes. I tried listening, but everything was quiet. I wasn't expecting Damon to make even the smallest sound. He had been a vampire for almost 150 years. He knew how to be quiet.

I started by looking the most obvious places. First thing on my checklist; his bedroom. He wasn't under the bed, or anywhere in the bathroom. He wasn't in the closet either. I took a moment to look at his room, and enjoy the smell of him. I looked at the bed. We were sleeping in that bed, every night. I gently touched the bedsheets and smiled. I was looking forward to the night. Then he would hold me again.

Next place on my checklist; Stefan's room.

We had pushed all the furniture to the walls, and made room for training. I tried ignoring the smell of Stefan and looked for Damon. He wasn't there. I didn't want to stay there for long, so I quickly got out and started searching the living room. He wasn't there. I began to feel inpatient. I used my vampire speed to check the living room once again, but he really wasn't here. It was time to search the other rooms in the house. The ones I didn't use normally. Some them, I had never been in.

When I reached room number 13, I found something – a note.

"_Time to play treasure hunt! Walk out the door and follow the scent of chocolate!" _

I loved Damon's handwriting. It was beautiful, and proved that he had learned to write during the 1800's. I smiled as I imagined him telling me this. He was doing so much to make me happy. To make me forget my sadness. I put the note safely in my pocket, and did as he had instructed. He wanted me to use my vampire senses. This was training. I closed my eyes and focused on the scent of chocolate. It wasn't hard to find. The pleasant smell was strong. I followed it down the hall, and ended up in a room with a table in the middle. A piece of chocolate and another note was placed on the small glass table.

"_Good girl! Eat the chocolate – it's just as sweet as you. Next on, go to the first door on your right side. You will find something in there you'll need to put on." _

I put the chocolate in my mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste. And then I noticed that he had revealed some of his feelings. That wasn't very Damon-ish. Normally, he never showed his emotions. He just took care of me. I put the note in my pocket, to the other one, and went to the room. It looked like a normal room. A big bed, a desk, a closet for clothes and a door, probably leading to a bathroom. I noticed something on the bed. A blindfold. What game was he playing?

I put on the blindfold and waited for instructions. I felt my senses and feelings heightened. I wanted him to touch me. I bit my lip and waited for something to happen. I wish he had written something about what I needed to do.

"Can you see through the blindfold?" Damon's soft voice was right in front of me. I shivered as his warm breath hit my face. "No," I said with a smile. I had missed him, while he had been away from me. I was getting rather addicted to him. "Then follow my voice. No peaking!" he said. He had moved. I smiled, stood up and started walking towards his voice. "Good. Still no peaking! I think you're amazing, Elena," he said, and then he moved again, "come and find me." I walked towards him, eager to know more. I had suspected his feelings, but I wanted him to say it. I felt him close to me, and reached out for him.

"You're getting good at this. I love having you in my arms every night," he said and moved. I knew what I had to do. I moved, maybe a bit too fast, towards him. I hit a table. I felt his hand in mine. "Don't hurt yourself! We're almost there. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and you turn me on," he said and moved again. I wanted to take off the blindfold off, rush to him and kiss him. His little game had made me realise that I had loved him for months. And he felt something for me as well. I walked to him and felt both his hands in mine.

"Elena Gilbert, I love you." Gently he removed the blindfold and looked into my eyes. God, he looked nervous. His lips were tight and he was searching my eyes, to find an answer to my feelings. We had ended up in his room. He had decorated it with lit candles.

"I love you too, Damon," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. As the relief filled his icy blue eyes, he leaned slowly towards my face, giving me time to reject him. But why would I want to do that? I pressed my lips against his and felt his arms around my waist. He lifted me and started walking towards his bed. The bed that smelled so much like him. He put me down on it and pulled my jeans off. I let him take everything off, but my underwear. Then I turned us around and started undressing him. The bump in his pants revealed what he wanted to do. I lay down beside him and stroked his cheek.

He quickly got on top of me and let his hands explore my body. We had been in bed every night for three months, only wearing underwear. But his hands were touching every millimeter of my body, like he had never seen it before. Like he had never felt it before. "God, you're beautiful," he said and kissed my neck. He placed a trail of kisses down my upper body and made me moan. I sat up and kissed his chest and stomach. His hands found the back of my bra and unclapsed it. I blushed, as I threw it on the floor, and all of sudden felt very naked.

I hid my breasts with my arms and looked at Damon. All of sudden he looked worried. He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, sweety?" he asked and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked away from his perfect eyes. I didn't want to reject him. "I'm just nervous... And a bit insecure," I said. He put a finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes. Oh, those eyes. How I loved them.

"Don't be nervous. I meant every word I just told you. You are beautiful, you are amazing and I love you. Now, if you don't want to do this, it's not going to happen tonight. We can lay down and just cuddle, if that's what you want. You decide what's going to happen, Elena. I don't want to push you. I've been waiting for you to love me, for almost 2 years. We don't need to do this right now," he said and cupped my head with his big manly hands. I smiled at him and felt tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked and softly wiped away a tear. "I can't believe how sweet you are... I don't get how people think you're a monster. You've done some terrible stuff... But you're so amazing. Everything you did, you did for a reason. And I can't believe that you love me. Me of all persons. I want to do this with you, Damon. Can we just... Slow down a bit?" I asked and put my hand on his chest. He smirked and lay down beside me.

"Of course we can. I love you, Elena. Don't ever doubt that I love you." He took me in his arms and slowly started kissing me. His kisses were gentle and intimate. I couldn't believe this was the same person, with whom I had trained for killing vampires.

His hand stroked my hair, while the other one slowly reached for my panties. I started getting nervous once again, but I didn't want to reject him. I did love him, and I wanted to do this.

"You're still nervous, right?" he whispered and looked at me. I nodded with a guilty face. I felt like I was letting him down. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and looked into my eyes. "Yes... I really want to do this," I whispered and stroked his chin. "Well, then I think I know what might help." He picked up the blindfold from the floor. "Now, Elena, do you trust me?" he said as he sat on top of me. "Of course I trust you. Why are you picking that up?" I asked and looked at the black satin fabric in his hand. He smirked and gently blindfolded me. Once again, I was blind. And somehow, I felt calmed down. I was ready to do this with him.

I felt his lips on mine, then moving on to my cheek, nibbling my ear and kissing my neck. I let out a sighed as he moved further down. His lips were on my collarbone, his hands removing my panties. I let him do it. He kissed his way to my breast, caressing my inner thigh with his hand. I moaned as he kissed my stomach, slightly touching it with his fangs.

"Damon," I moaned as he moved his head between my legs. "Are you okay?" he asked and grabbed my hand. "Yes... I trust you," I said and pressed his hand, as he started using his mouth.

He spend almost an hour, making me feel comfortable with him. By then, I was ready to remove the blindfold, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, as he pushed him self into me and let out a big moan.

"I love you, Elena. More than you know," he said, as we were laying in his bed, as close together as possible. I felt amazing. Both of us were sweating, but none of us cared. We were just consumed by each other. "And I love you, Damon Salvatore. I have loved you for a long time. I just didn't know... But I do now. All because of your Hide and Seek game." He laughed and kissed me gently. "Good thing, I'm so immature."


End file.
